Melting Ice
by giacbk
Summary: Ichigo’s high school life is just like any other but what happens when Ichigo falls in love with a girl, who is actually his friend’s fiancé what can he do? Will he give in to loyalty? Or his heart? Ichiruki & Ulquihime slight renruki/grimmhime
1. The Secret

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach – my very first fanfic: - Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!!! \(^o^)/

**Chapte 1: Surprise Surprise!**

Ichigo let out a groan. "My head hurts…" He slowly woke up and ruffled his hair. "The fuck… I wanted to sleep early last night but it seems that Renji was able to succeed into making me sleep past 1 again… I'm gonna kill him when I…"

Ichigo's eyes grew wide as he saw the clock - 7:55 – "FUCK FUCK FUCK! I'm going to be Late!" Ichigo jumped out of his bed and wore his uniform as fast as he can.

Fixing breakfast was out of the question. He would just have to deal with old bread toasts that were already in his refrigerator for already two days.

As soon as he left his apartment he quickly locked the door and shoved the toast in his mouth.

It's in these times he would miss staying with his family. His sisters always make breakfast for him and as much as he always gets pissed with his dad, Ishin always had a way of making sure that he was never late for school but things are different now.

His family needed to move elsewhere because of his dad's work and he was forced to stay just to finish high school. Oh how he wished it would be over…

(School)

Renji was sitting comfortably in his chair he looked at his watch and sighed "He's gonna be late again"

He stood up and walked to the classroom door. He was about to leave when the door quickly opened and Renji was met with a fist.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Renji quickly stood up while rubbing his burned left cheek

"FOR MAKING ME STAY UP SO LATE LAST NIGHT!" Ichigo was panting he was tired from all the running and was hell glad to be in school on time but 5 minutes was all it takes for him to actually miss the school bell.

Renji and Ichigo were starting to Kill each other when a fist hit both Renji and Ichigo's head

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Both Ichigo and Renji looked at the person in front of them with dagger eyes but of course not even dagger eyes can make Ulquiorra flinch.

"You two are too noisy" Ulquiorra looked at them with no emotion

"WELL HE STARTED IT!" Renji and Ichigo shouted to the top of their lungs eyeing each other with much venom.

Their classmates where now staring at them and before they could start "Killing" each other Grimmjow came and was Utterly Pissed with the noise

"Would you guys SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ichigo and Renji were surprise to see Grimmjow standing behind Ulquiorra but what made them even more surprise was to see him holding a Math text book.

"Can't you guys see I'm STUDYING and with your SHOUTS I CANT SEEM TO CONSENTRATE!" Grimmjow was walking closer and closer to them but stopped when he saw the look on their faces.

"Hey I'm talking to you both… what's wrong with you two?" he looked at the eyes of Renji and Ichigo and sure enough they were not looking at him but at what he was holding.

Grimmjow was about to explain everything when Ichigo asked him curiously "Okay Grimmjow I know you hate studying and everything, but for you to be studying MATH? Has the world gone MAD?"

Both Renji and Ulquiorra were now looking at him as well waiting for a reply.

Grimmjow sighed and looked at the book and back to his friends "I'm in danger of failing Calculus…"

Renji then started laughing "I can see that Sir Ichimaru was actually able to make you study! HAHAHA!"

Grimmjow was pissed and was about to beat the hell out of Renji when Ichigo Started laughing as well.

"Even you're laughing at me? Can't you see how bad I feel right now?" Grimmjow yelling at both of them. Ulquiorra, on the other hand, was just watching quietly, and thought for a moment "How did I ever become friends with them?"

Just then Ulquiorra felt a presence behind him as he turned around he immediately pulled Grimmjow away from Renji and Ichigo.

"Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, It seems that you're in the wrong classroom eh?"

All four of them were now greeted by a familiar smirk that belongs to none other than Gin Ichimaru.

Grimmjow let out a scowl and took off holding his math book followed by Ulquiorra who bowed before leaving.

"My my… Grimmjow is actually studying now, I might think of making his F a D" Gin was showing his usual Smirk. He then quietly faced Ichigo and Renji and spoke "Get to your seats Abari - Kurosaki"

Ichigo and Renji quietly sat on their seats. Class seems so boring right now starting when the teachers separated Ichigo and Renji. They were just too noisy and now Ichigo is left with an empty seat beside him while Renji is lucky enough to have Momo as his seat mate, "Lucky bastard… he can cheat in all his quizes and Momo won't even mind"

Even how Sleepy and tired Ichigo was he was able to last not falling asleep and was able to survive up to lunch break.

"Damn I'm so sleepy right now I just wanna cut class and go home…" Ichigo was now letting his head rest on the cafeteria table. Renji was busy drinking his Soda, Grimmjow, on the other hand was just listening to his Ipod while Ulquiorra was busy eating his sandwich. Yap… this routine never changes.

Ichigo was about to be fully asleep but was awoken by Grimmjow's excited question "Hey have you guys heard of the new game Persona 4? I heard it's awesome!"

Renji who seemed to be interested in the topic looked at Grimmjow with glow in his eyes "YES I DID and I heard you could also pick your own girlfriend? Isn't that cool?"

Both of them were too engross in talking. While me? I didn't care at all… my mind was too tired to function I was about to sleep when Renji and Grimmjow BUGGED me again.

"Hey guys wanna go and check out the game after school?" Grimmjow eyed me. I better think of something! No way am I gonna waste my time on a video game "No I'm too busy."

"Busy? Busy with what? I'm sure that's not studies your way too lazy to actually do that" Renji was smirking.

Ichigo surely felt a vein pop out "Well AT LEAST I GET HIGH GRADES AND I DON'T FAIL!"

Renji and Ichigo were starting to fight again and this time Grimmjow didn't cared even if they ended up killing each other. After keeping his ipod he then faced Ulquiorra. "How about you, Can you go? I'm sure you have nothing to do at home. Your one of the top in the class and you don't even study so I'm guessing your free right?"

Ulquiorra was chewing his sandwich. It was like he was taking his time and savoring every bite he took and once he swallowed he looked at Grimmjow for a moment then sighed "I'm sorry, I have to go see my fiancé."

The whole table went quiet.

Ichigo, who was pulling Renji's hair stopped. Renji, who was doing the exact same thing to Ichigo stopped and Grimmjow's mouth and eyes were wide open.

Ulquiorra, who seem to not care about the silence was about to leave when Ichigo stood up and stopped him.

"What the FUCK are you saying Ulquiorra. You are joking right? Because if you are that was really a weird joke you know?"

Ulquiorra looked at his friends and spoke quietly for the other tables not to hear "No. I'm not Joking and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone about this matter." He left quietly leaving his 3 friends flabbergasted.

The restroom was one place for him to reflect. He looks closely at the mirror and sighed as he remembered what happened yesterday.

(Flashback)

"I see so for the _Sōsuke_ Company to have even bigger profits, an arrange marriage should be held with the Kuchiki corporation?" Ulquiorra's eyes showed no emotion and yet he was sure that his uncle could feel every single irritation he was feeling.

Aizen looked at his nephew "Yes, and it's your duty, as my nephew to do it."

"But uncle I…" Aizen looked at Ulquiorra and for the first time in years Ulquiorra felt fear

"Who raised you Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra looked at Aizen "You, uncle…"

"Who took care of you when your parents died?" The air in the room was heavy Ulquiorra looked down in dismay and said quietly "you…"

Aizen smirked and stood up "Then I guess doing this simple marriage thing is but a debt you owe me for doing all these things to you don't you think Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra had nothing to say. He stood up silently and whispered loud enough for Aizen to hear "yes…"

"Then it's decided. She'll be arriving tomorrow. Fetch her in the train station I expect you to treat her with full hospitality." Without even looking Aizen left. Ulquiorra just let out a loud sigh "Guess I have no choice."

(end of flash back)

"Being rich isn't something good after all…" Ulquiorra was looking at the mirror and was still deep in thought when he felt someone touch his shoulder as he looked back he was surprise to see his 3 friends panting.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Renji stood up and pointed at Ulquiorra angrily "What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong. Well I'll tell you what's wrong. You tell us that your engaged walks away leaving us wondering and looking for you IN this DAMN FREAKING SCHOOL! And now that we find you the very first thing you ask is what's wrong?"

Ulquiorra looked away "It's only natural to ask what's wrong because I never thought you guys would go looking for me."

"Well now that we found you, you OWE us an explanation. First of all who are you engaged to?" Ulquiorra eyed Grimmjow and said "Rukia Kuchiki"

"Why her and why in the first place are you even engaged?" Ichigo was now looking at Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra was getting frustrated with the questions they were asking him "It's for the _Sōsuke_ company and she is the sister of the owner of the Kuchiki corporation."

He was about to walk away when Renji asked him a question he definitely didn't want to answer.

"But you don't even know her! What will you do if she's ugly? Or irritating or … UGLY?" Ulquiorra sighed then looked at Renji "That's why I'm meeting her today. Ugly, Irritating, smart, Stupid or what… I can't back down from this arrange marriage. My uncle said so."

"I don't get it why can't you? It's only right for you to be able to tell your opinions about this matter!" Ichigo was now clenching his fist. He hated how Aizen always seem to not care about his nephew.

"Why won't you just run away and live somewhere else? FUCK your Uncle FUCK the _Sōsuke_ Company. It's like they are all using you ya know!" Grimmjow was pissed as well. He knew how much Ulquiorra hated the idea of marriage. He felt sorry for his friend and wanted desperately to help him.

Ulquiorra faced all his friends "I don't care what you guys say. I'm pushing through with the wedding. Good or bad as long as it is for the company and for my uncle, I'll do it." Ulquiorra walked away leaving a Pissed of Grimmjow, a flabbergasted Ichigo and a shocked Renji.

This day isn't just some ordinary day after all.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 FINISH!!! \(^o^)/ -- Please tell me what you guys feel about it! And tell me if I even have to continue this story!**


	2. The Meeting

**Thank you so much for reviewing! Appreciate it SO MUCH!!! **** - Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! \(^o^)/  
**

It was 8 in the morning and even if the sun shown so brightly Rukia couldn't help but feel so depress. Like whom the hell wouldn't feel this way. One minute you wake up and the next thing you know is that you're engaged. "To be married to a stranger, to live with him for 6 months before the wedding, to leave all your friends behind and never to come back again." She sure was sacrificing a lot just for her brother's sake.

Rukia was now lying on her bed. She recalled every single thing that happened yesterday. God, how she wished it was just all a nightmare but to her dismay, it was all real.

She looked at the ceiling and sighed. "Byakuya nii-san… I know you didn't want me to be married to a complete stranger, but you didn't want to disrespect your elders as well… and I dint want you to sacrifice the Kuchiki Company."

Rukia closed her eyes as she brought herself to remember what just happened yesterday.

(Flashback)

"Byakuya nii-san, you wanted to see me?" Rukia shivered while entering the big office of her brother. She always felt intimidated by him.

"Rukia, I need to talk to you…" Byakuya, who was facing the large window turned to face Rukia. "Take a sit" Rukia immediately sat on the chair her brother pointed at.

"Byakuya nii-san, may I know the reason why you called for me?" Byakuya sighed and walked closely to Rukia. Hands behind his back he looked at her big blue eyes.

"I must ask a favor from you Rukia, and this time, please tell me what you really feel. I want your honest opinion." Rukia was totally surprise to see her brother's expression from seriousness turning into sadness. She never wanted to see her brother like this and would do ANYTHING to keep that sadness away from his face.

"I'll do anything for you Byakuya nii-san." Byakuya was looking at the other side of the table guilt was clearly all over his face

"I had a talked with the Kuchiki elders a while ago. You see, they had just finished talking with the _Sōsuke_ Company and actually made a decision without even asking your consent." Rukia looked at her brother with much curiosity.

"What kind of favor is he actually asking from me?" Rukia was deep in thought when she felt her brother's hand on her head. She blushed.

"Rukia, I tried to reason with them. I debated with every word they told me but it seems that whatever I said. They wouldn't listen to me. They even threatened to let someone else take over the Kuchiki Corporation if I dint follow their orders." Rukia felt her blood boil. How dare they treat her precious nii-san that way? NO. She'll never let someone take over the Kuchiki Corporation. He is the rightful heir.

"Byakuya nii-san I'll do it." Rukia was full of determination. She would never let anyone take advantage of her brother. Besides how bad could it be? No eating ice cream for a month, or maybe No more Chappy dolls! Or maybe No more drawing! Whatever it was, she'll do it.

Byakuya looked at her and sighed "You don't understand Rukia… They arranged a marriage for you."

Rukia felt the whole world collapse "Did he just say marriage? Arrange marriage? No… way…"

Byakuya saw the face of his sister and sure enough he knew exactly what she was thinking and felt it was utterly unfair for his sister to accept such a stupid command from the elders.

Byakuya was about to disagree with whatever the elders said and leave but stopped as he heard Rukia's words.

"I'll accept the arrange marriage proposal." Byakuya's face was surprise to hear her say those words. "Rukia I know how much marriage means to a woman and I know that you wouldn't want to waste it on this stupid proposal."

Rukia shook her head and looked at her brother "Byakuya nii-san I don't care about myself. I'm doing this for you. So please, don't try to stop me because I won't back down on this either." Without saying a word Rukia bowed and left Byakuya with guilt written all over his face.

(End of Flash back)

Rukia let out a frustrated groan "Am I making the right choice?!?"

She was still deep in thought when a knock from her door was heard "Miss Kuchiki a friend of yours is here to see you" Rukia looked at the side to see Setsuna, a faithful maid in the Kuchiki manor, bowing to her.

She stood up and straightened her shirt "Okay send him/her in."

Even before the maid allowed the visitor to come in the door immediately swung open and Rukia was met with a warm embrace.

"RUKIA!!! NO!! Don't GO!!! I'll MISS YOU SO MUCH!!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!" Rukia was surprise to see Orihime crying.

"Orihime I have to do this I'm so sorry…" Rukia was hugging her childhood friend back she was trying to stop herself from crying. She hated showing her weak side to people especially Orihime. She knew that if Orihime would see tears coming from her eyes she'll get all worried.

Orihime was trying to stop her tears from falling but to no avail her sobs became even louder. "Rukia we promised never to leave each other!"

Rukia looked to the other side and sighed "I'm really sorry Orihime…It's for the corporation and my brother. I'll be leaving after lunch… I have to pack my things now."

Orihime hugged Rukia even tighter "I'll miss you SO MUCH!"

Rukia rested her head on her friends shoulder and hug her tightly as well "So will I…"

* * *

It was one pm and Rukia was now waiting in front of the train station. Sadness was written all over her face how she hated leaving her home, leaving her family, leaving her chappy dolls, leaving Orihime all alone. She was looking at the ground while waiting for the train to come. She hated her life now.

"Rukia please take care of yourself." Rukia looked up to see her uncle, Ukitake looking at her with care. Ukitake was the only person (Aside from Byakuya) who she treated as family in the Kuchiki clan. She hugged her uncle tightly and didn't want to let go she was looking for comfort and she had only a few more minutes to savor her uncle's warm hug.

"Being rich actually isn't as good as I thought…" Rukia let out a depressed sigh.

Ukitake felt pity for Rukia. He knew how much turmoil she felt inside and that she was doing such a big sacrifice just for her brother and the corporation they stood still for a few seconds but the moment was quickly ruined when they both heard a rather shrill voice.

"RUKIA! WAIT UP!" Rukia was surprise to see Orihime running towards her and was more shocked to see Orihime bringing a big luggage bag.

"Orihime what are you doing here?" Orihime stopped right in front of her and said in a very cheerful voice "Your brother asked me if I wanted to go with you to Karakura town! He told me that if I actually went with you, you and I would be able to live together, study in the same school together and therefore not be separated!"

"But Orihime you'll be leaving your family here and everything!" Rukia did not want Orihime to suffer from home sickness she knew how emotional Orihime was and had no heart to see her best friend's eyes filled with tears again just because of her.

Orihime looked at Rukia with determination in her eyes and talked out loud "My brother is always out and never home. School is nothing without you and how am I going to suffer from homesick when I'm gonna be living the past 6 months with my childhood friend, as long as I'm with you Rukia, I'll never feel homesick."

Rukia was touched and felt her smile appear but then disappeared when she knew how greedy she would be if she would let Orihime go with her

"What about school? Your brother can't constantly send money for your tuition fee!" Orihime pulled out a paper and showed Rukia as Rukia started reading the paper, her eyes grew wide

"Your brother heard me crying about not wanting you to leave and that we'll miss each other so he decided to make a proposition and that is he'll be the one responsible for paying everything I need in Karakura town. Rent, food, tuition fee you name it! Everything will be free as long as I stay with you."

Rukia was now looking at Orihime.

"Thank you Nii-san…" Rukia smiled.

Eye's softened and with no hesitation she hugged Orihime and whispered out loud for Orihime to hear "Thank you too… Orihime THANK YOU!"

Orihime hugged Rukia back. "You're Welcome Rukia!"

Ukitake, seeing how much they really loved each other, felt happy to know that Rukia won't be feeling so lonely after all. As much as he hated to separate them the train has just arrive and he didn't want them to miss it.

"Okay guys, better leave before you get left behind." Orihime and Rukia both pulled away and bowed at Ukitake waving goodbye both Rukia and Orihime stepped in the train.

As the train started moving Rukia was quietly sitting in her chair. She eyed Orihime who was looking at her curiosity seen in every inch on her face. "What's wrong?" Rukia looked at Orihime .

"Well, Rukia…I wondered, do you know who exactly your fiancé is?" Rukia shook her head and looked at the window "The only thing I know about him is that he is the nephew of the _Sōsuke_ Company and that his name is Ulquiorra Sosuke."

"I see… is that's all? How about family background, interest or… looks?" Rukia let out a chuckle "I definitely have no idea how he looks as well as the interest and all those other crap…but what I heard was he seems to be a very grumpy person? I'm not so sure if I heard that rumor correctly."

Orihime felt pity towards her friend. "Rukia! Don't worry! I'll always be here for you! If ever that guy hurts you or anything I'll go KICK HIS BUTT!" Rukia's eyes widened at the sudden outburst and smiled "Thanks so much Orihime for everything!"

Orihime showed a big smile "Don't mention it!"

Time passed and very soon the train stopped. They have finally reached their destination: Karakura Town. She would finally meet her husband. The person who holds the faith of the Kuchiki Corporation and will soon be her life partner.

"Orihime wake up. We are here now." Orihime's eyes opened and as she rose from her sleep she looked at Rukia then nodded.

Only a few people took this train time ride so they dint have difficulty in stepping out of the train. "Now what?" Orihime looked at Rukia while holding her luggage at her left hand. "Byakuya nii-san said that my "fiancé" should be here to fetch me… where is he?"

Orihime looked around. How the hell are you supposed to know where Rukia's fiancé is without even knowing how he looks? It's either this arrange marriage was not planned well or it was such a short notice that they weren't able to prepare even just a simple picture of Rukia's fiancé.

Orihime was deep in thought with the stupidity of everything but was caught off guard when she saw a pair of green emotionless eyes. His skin is so pale… is he sick or something? She had no idea but there was something about him… something so mysterious.

"He's eyes… They are so… bewildering…" Orihime kept looking at him but felt embarrass when she felt his eyes eyeing her. Orihime wanted to break the stare but for some reason, she just couldn't.

He started going nearer and nearer. Orihime, seeing him walking closer, felt heat rising to her cheeks. As soon as the young man stood in front of them Orihime looked at Rukia's luggage bag located just beside hers.

Rukia who was still looking at the map she just received from the train station dint seem to notice the person standing in front of her. "AWWW… Orihime I can't seem to understand a SINGLE thing in this map!" as Rukia looked at Orihime. She saw how red Orihime's face was she then carefully tugged the sleeves of her friend and ask if she was feeling okay.

"Ahhh… what? Oh… I… umm… I'm fine" Orihime looked to the other side to hide her blush from Rukia. Rukia was still puzzled when a voice called out to her.

"Are you Rukia Kuchiki?" Rukia looked at the man in front of her. She scanned him up to down. He was wearing a school uniform his hair was as black as charcoal and his face was so pale! But what caught her attention the most was his eyes. They were like emeralds that shined in the dark the only problem is this emerald had no life. His eyes just showed no emotion. She was like being sucked into it she just kept looking and looking.

"Why isn't this girl answering me?" Ulquiorra was getting impatient with the girl in front of him. "Could this girl actually be Rukia Kuchiki?"

Silence still surrounded them his patience were really running thin. He had enough of it.

Ulquiorra decided to snap his fingers in front or the girl's face. Rukia was back to reality she started blinking as she broke the eye contact with the boy "Yes… I'm Rukia Kuchiki"

"Ulquiorra Sosuke. It's an honor meeting you Kuchiki." Ulquiorra brought out his hand showing a formal handshake to Rukia

Rukia with no hesitation shook his hand "It's a pleasure meeting you, Sosuke."

As they both let go, Rukia looked at him intently. "So this is Ulquiorra Sosuke. With his skin color I can say that he hates walking under the sun. With the way he moves I can say that he is a really boring person. And his eyes are so emotionless. It's a shame though. I'm sure his face would look better if he showed a smile, but even if he did… He is definitely not my type."

Ulquiorra was looking at Rukia intently as well "She's so short. She does not even reach my nose. If ever my friends see her they might think she's a dwarf. She's flat and seeing the way she talks and moves she seems so… boyish… and yet I have to admit she looks a little bit cute… but definitely not my type."

Orihime was looking at both of them she was feeling very uncomfortable. "But why?" Orihime was thinking why would she feel this way? This guy was not her fiancé it was Rukia's yet… she felt so bothered? Maybe she just felt overprotective over Rukia? That's right! Being overprotective, that's what she was feeling.

He has been eyeing Rukia for already three minutes and sighed. Looking at someone for too long can sometimes make you feel so… weird. Well he had to be used to seeing her face. After 6 months… she'll be his wife, "_lucky him_". Ulquiorra broke the eye contact and looked at the girl beside Rukia. Her face was all red. Ulquiorra then placed his hand on her shoulder to grab her attention.

Orihime was still bothered by her thoughts when she felt an unfamiliar hand reach her shoulder.

"And you are?" Ulquiorra eyed the orange haired girl. He scanned her from head to toe. She was a lot taller than Rukia and she seemed more feminine with the way she wears clothes. The way she looks at him seems to make Ulquiorra's heart beat fast, but why? Maybe it's because of her eyes. Yes her eyes. Her eyes… are so… warm to look at.

Ulquiorra kept looking at her. His appearance seems to suck all the life out of Orihime.

"Why does he keep staring at me?" Orihime was starting to blush even more her eyes still eyeing him she needed to stop looking at him or she'll end up being a tomato "I'm Orihime Inoue, Rukia's childhood friend nice to meet you!" Reaching out a hand Orihime hid her face under her bangs to hide her blush.

Ulquiorra looked at her hand and shook it "Ulquiorra Sosuke. Nice to meet you, Inoue-san…"

Rukia looked at her friend and her fiancé. "He's somewhat friendly… maybe he's actually not as grumpy and ugly as I thought."

* * *

**I'm sorry if the chapter ain't that long \(T_T)/ I'll just try harder in the next update! **

**So what do you guys think about this chapter? Tell me how you feel! \(^o^)/ - RR!!!! - Ichigo Will appear in the next chapter!!!! XD - Ichiruki rocks!!!!  
**


	3. Amber and Sapphire

**Hello Hello! - \(^o^)/ Thanks for the reviews! Hurray! this is the chap where Ichigo first meets Rukia :) **

"We're almost there! Hurry up Ichigo!" Renji was panting from exhaustion. Who wouldn't after a tired day of school the next thing you do is run to a train station.

"Why the hell are we even doing this… Ulquiorra told us not to come after him…" Ichigo was panting as well but felt really guilty for not respecting his friend's privacy.

"Screw Ulquiorra! We deserve to know who the hell this KUCHIKI girl is!" Grimmjow was walking pass by them now. "What are you guys a bunch of sissies? Let's GET MOVING PEOPLE! We won't teleport to the train station you know?"

Both Ichigo and Renji stood up and followed Grimmjow and after passing the corner they have reached their destination.

""Let's hide here!" Renji run towards a trash bin and was followed soon by Ichigo and Grimmjow. "Well do you guys actually see anything?" Grimmjow was peeking and sure enough he saw Ulquiorra shaking hands with an orange hair girl.

"That must be Rukia… right?" Ichigo was eyeing the girl who was now shaking hands with Ulquiorra. "Well if that's Rukia then who's the girl beside him?" All three of them eyed the raven haired girl.

"Hell do we care. That girl must be a maid or something." Grimmjow was looking at them but felt very pissed "Fuck… I can't see Rukia's face from here we have to get closer."

"You got to be kidding me! Ulquiorra might see us!" Renji was surprise to hear Grimmjow say such a stupid idea. Well he is a low brainer what could he have expect.

"I don't care! I'm going!" Just before Grimmjow could stand, both Renji and Ichigo stopped him.

* * *

Rukia was looking at her friend and fiancé, "They sure are taking a long time shaking their hands…" Rukia sighed "I wish this day could just end... and… what the hell is that?" Rukia's eyes widened as she saw the garbage bin. There grew a red and an orange grass… wait is that even possible?

"I have to let go of his hand now…" Orihime blush as she let go of Ulquiorra's hand "So Rukia… huh, what are you looking at?"

Rukia pointed at the orange and red grass that seems to keep moving behind the trash bin "Umm… Ulquiorra… is Karakura town famous for having colored plants?"

Ulquiorra went to look at the place that Rukia was pointing at and sighed "No. There is never a grass that has that kind of color… excuse me for a minute…" Ulquiorra started walking to the trash bin area.

"Stop squirming!" Renji was trying to stop Grimmjow from moving. "I told you I'll just be moving a little closer! I WANNA SEE THEIR FACES!" Grimmjow was now suffocating with the tightening hold of both Renji and Ichigo.

"Would you shut the hell UP? They might hear us… SHIT Ulquiorra's walking this way! QUICK, STAY STILL!" Ichigo and Renji both slammed down at Grimmjow's body. All of them went silent.

Ulquiorra was walking straight towards the trash bin then stopped. "I told them not to come here!" Ulquiorra was fuming but still showed no emotions about it.

"Do you think he is gone?" Renji whispered to Ichigo who was raising his head up just to take a short peek "Let me check!" Ichigo began to push his head upwards but instead of seeing Ulquiorra and the two strangers, he saw white. "Wait white?"

Ichigo looked up to see that Ulquiorra looking down at him. *gulp* "Hey Ulquiorra! HAHA! Well, we were just walking and are now ready too…"

Before Ichigo could finish the sentence Ulquiorra kicked the trash bins in front of them. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" all three of them were utterly pissed by what Ulquiorra actually did. "You guys are lucky the trash bins are empty." Ulquiorra was about to turn and walk away when Rukia and Orihime ran to the scene as well.

"Oh my… are you okay?" Orihime ran immediately to the person nearest to her.

Grimmjow could feel his head becoming heavy he was beginning to hate Ulquiorra now and wanted to kick him right at the face, but as he opened his eyes, he swear that his heart stop beating. Grimmjow couldn't move it was like he just saw an angel.

Orihime looked at him while supporting his head. "Sir, are you okay?" Grimmjow was snap to reality as he started blinking "Umm… I'm okay" He felt his cheeks become hotter so he immediately rose up and covered his face with his hand. "That's good to hear" Orihime smiled.

"Fuck ICHIGO GET OFF ME!" Renji was pushing Ichigo away from his body. "WAIT DAMMIT! My head still hurts…"

"Oi! Are you guys okay?" As Rukia looked down, there it was for the first time. Amber meeting sapphire, both Ichigo and Rukia just kept looking at each other, none of them wanting to break the eye contact.

Just when Ichigo was about to say something Renji pushed him to the side. "What's taking you so long to move…" Renji was looking now at the girl in front of him.

He knew very well that his whole face was blushing. "She's so… cute…" Renji kept looking at the girl but Rukia just broke the eye contact and stood up offering a hand to both of them to stand up as well.

"Sosuke-kun, why did you hit them?" Orihime looked at Ulquiorra and she was frowning she's beginning to think that Ulquiorra is a war freak.

Ulquiorra looked at her then sighed. "I guess there is no point in hiding it now… I'd like you to meet my friends, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Renji Abari and finally, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Both the girls looked at the three guys in front of them. Orihime eyed the guy on the left side. "Blue hair, handsome face, No doubt about it this guy is okay?" Orihime felt embarrassed when Grimmjow looked at her straight into the eye.

Rukia looked at the other two. The middle guy seemed too goofy? Red hair - For him to be able to tie it up that high his hair must be really long… and the other… Orange hair - eyes so… addictive to look at… face… quite… handsome… indeed he seems hot… WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?" Rukia blushed furiously and looked away.

Ulquiorra looked at the people around him and for some reason found the air heavy. "Anyways, guys, this is Kuchiki Rukia, and Orihime Inoue."

Grimmjow looked at both of them. "It's nice to meet you Kuchiki." As Grimmjow and Rukia both shook hands only one word came to his mind – "Flat" – Grommjow showed a grin "Too bad Ulquiorra…" He was laughing at his thoughts but then looked at Orihime. "Inoue…" Grimmjow could feel his cheeks get hotter but was able to stop himself as he brought out his hand to shake hers.

"So this is Rukia Kuchiki…" Renji for the first time dint care about his surroundings. He was too busy checking out Rukia… "Wait checking out? BAD THOUGHTS RENJI BAD THOUGHTS!" Renji was shaking his head furiously but was taken aback when he saw Rukia bringing out her hand to him. Renji shook her hand with slight hesitation. "Rukia Kuchiki, nice to meet you Abari."

Renji was definitely turning red and said in a low whisper enough for Rukia to hear. "Nice to meet you too… Kuchiki." Renji then turned to Orihime, "You too Inoue."

After shaking hands with Renji both girls turned to the last person they have not introduce themselves properly to.

Orihime with a smile brought out her hand "It's nice to meet you Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo shook her hand "Same here Inoue-san."

After shaking, Ichigo faced Rukia. Just the same as a while ago, Amber faced Sapphire.

For the first time Ichigo felt a spark. There was something in this person that he felt so… attached. Why? He had no idea…

Rukia just kept looking at him. "There is something in this guy I feel so… so… happy?" they were silent for a few seconds and Rukia was feeling weird with all the stares she was receiving from Ulquiorra's friend as well as Orihime "Umm… It's nice to meet you Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia brought out her hand to shake his.

"It's also nice meeting you… Rukia Kuchiki." As they both touched each other's hand a sensation of warmth swept both of them. They stayed in that position for somewhat a long time but Renji had enough of it. "Okay Ichigo, you can let go now."

Both Ichigo and Rukia blushed as they realized how long they have been touching each other's hand.

Ulquiorra just kept looking but what really bothered him was the fact that Grimmjow kept looking at Orihime. For some reason he felt pissed and he dint know why. Maybe he was feeling over protective, but why her and not his fiancé? Ulquiorra shook his head as confusion was starting to overflow him.

Feeling as they have already wasted a lot of time Ulquiorra looked at his companions "Why won't we take this greeting somewhere else?" Ulquiorra started leaving the train station followed by Renji and Grimmjow.

Orihime was lifting the luggage bag when she felt a hand behind her. "Orihime I'll do it!" Rukia smiled as she got the two luggages from Orihime. "But it's heavy!" Rukai laughed as she showed her arms "I'm strong Orihime I can carry this! Now go follow Sosuke-kun and I'll catch up!" Orihime knew how hard headed Rukia could be when it came to carrying things for her so she thanked Rukia and went straight to the car of Ulquiorra.

"Now time to carry this." Rukia focused her full strength as she tried lifting both luggage using her left and right hand. "Come on Rukia you can do this!" She was trying hard and felt like her bones were going to break when all of a sudden, the weight just disappeared?

How? Rukia looked up to see the same amber eyes looking down. "I'll carry these for you." As he bent down to pick up the luggage that Rukia was holding their hands touched again and this time they took their time.

Ichigo looked at Rukia for a long time now. "She's… cute." Ichigo was deep in thought as well as Rukia who, for some reason can't keep her eyes of Ichigo. "He's so… good looking…" They just kept staring and staring.

A minute pass and Rukia was back to reality when she heard the car honk. She broke the eye contact and started heading towards the car. "What the hell am I doing? I have a fiancé already SHEESH!" Rukia was blushing madly as she left."

Ichigo sighed and followed Rukia to the car while carrying both luggages, "FUCK Ichigo what are you thinking? She's your friend's fiancée, stop thinking like this!"

Ichigo was walking but then stopped as he saw Rukia turning her head to face him. "Umm… Kurosaki… Thank you." Rukia immediately ran to the car leaving a very stun Ichigo "I guess avoiding her would be harder than I thought."

**Sorry If the story is somewhat short... have no time \(T.T)/ RR please!!! :D **


	4. Frustration and Relief

**HELLO! -HELLO!!!! \(^o^)/ Thank you for all the wonderful Reviews! - I made this chapter long due to the fact that I'm on my way to another country and wont be able to update for a week :( I'm so sorry!!!! - I'll make the next chapter long as well :D - Enjoy!!!! **

The ride was silent. Ichigo, Renji and Grimmjow sat at the back of the car giving Orihime and Rukia the privilege to sit in the middle row while Ulquiorra sat in front of the seat (beside the driver).

"Wait a sec… where the hell are we going and why the hell are we even here in Ulquiorra's car? I thought we were going to the game shop after we visit Ulquiorra in the train station." Ichigo was asking in a very low voice so that only Grimmjow and Renji could hear.

"I have no idea…" Grimmjow was frustrated he wanted to get his hands on the new game after spying, No – "visiting" Ulquiorra, but when Ulquiorra told them that they would bring the conversation somewhere else, they followed.

"Damn… I guess we were just too guilty not to say no to Ulquiorra…" Renji sighed while covering his face with his hands.

"But… why do you think Ulquiorra wanted us to come? You don't think he'll ask people to kill us… right?" Ichigo gulp at the idea. He knew Ulquiorra was their friend but if ever they made him pissed he always punishes them.

"Or maybe make us study…" Grimmjow shuddered at the thought of holding another math book. "Only one way to find out…" Renji looked at Ulquiorra and was about to ask but was beaten by the person sitting in front of them.

"Sosuke-kun… me and Rukia were wondering… Where are we going?" Orihime looked at Ulquiorra through the mirror. She was ashamed of asking due to the fact that Ulquiorra seemed not to care about the question. "Umm… if you don't want to answer it… I… Umm… never mind Sosuke-kun."

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime through the mirror he could see how shy she was whenever she would talk to him. "Was he that weird for her not to feel comfortable talking to him?" he sighed "We are just going to a restaurant nearby. I think it's more comfortable for us to talk there than the train station." Ulquiorra said it in a loud tone enough for everyone to hear.

"Ohhh… so you plan to treat us that's why you ask us to come… right?" Renji Showed a thumbs up to his two friends who as well showed a big smile.

Ulquiorra turned to look at his friends "The reason why I'm asking you three to come is because I can't stand another spying session."

"But we won't spy on you anymore… promise!" Grimmjow showed the oath form showing that he meant every single word but Ulquiorra never bothered listening to their promise or whatsoever. "Will be arriving shortly… You guys better be there."

As the car reached its destination all six of them went straight to the restaurant.

"I'm Ulquiorra Sosuke." The waiter bowed at Ulquiorra before showing him the two tables he has just reserved.

"Two tables, I thought we would be sitting together?" Ichigo looked around. He dint mind if Ulquiorra rented two tables but what was funny about this is that the two tables where very far from each other.

"You four sit there." Ulquiorra pointed at the table near the door. Orihime, Renji, Grimmjow and Ichigo gave a questionable look.

"I want to have a private talk with Rukia so if you guys don't mind we'll be going to the other table now… Oh and by the way, Inoue-san, only your order is on the house." Without saying another word Ulquiorrra and Rukia left.

"… Wait a sec… WHAT THE FUCK!!! HEY! WHAT ABOUT OUR ORDER!" Fuming with anger Grimmjow was about to rush to the other end of the restaurant but was immediately stop by Ichigo and Renji.

"Who cares Grimmjow let's just sit down! This time we need to respect Ulquiorra's privacy with his fiancé! Let's just eat okay?" Grimmjow sighed as he looked at Ichigo.

"Glad to see that you don't seem to care." Grimmjow moved and sat beside Orihime.

*sigh…* Ichigo looked down then at Ulquiorra and Rukia. "I don't care about the food, I care about her…" Ichigo looked at Rukia.

With the looks of her face it's obvious that Rukia herself never wanted the arrange marriage but I guess elders don't really care about their children/niece/nephew/sibling or whatever as long as it brings them money.

"Ichigo! What do you want to order?" Renji threw the pen the waiter was holding to Ichigo in order to get his attention.

"Yah, coming!" Before going to the table he made one more glance at the "couple" before sitting down beside Renji.

* * *

"So now that we're alone, I want to talk with you about the arrange marriage." Rukia hated this topic and if she never cared for her brother she would have stood up, spilling water all over the guy in front of her, drag Orihime out of this forsaken town and go home.

"Why do you want to talk about something so irritating?" She couldn't help herself her mind was pissed with the current situation happening.

"I see you never wanted this… So do I." Ulquiorra looked at Rukia with the same calm eyes.

"What do you mean?" Rukia couldn't help herself in asking she couldn't seem to understand this guy for his expression/tone never changes. Is he a robot or something?

"I don't think I have to repeat myself woman." Rukia was shocked to see him say such words to her.

"What? Did you just say?" Ulquiorra was pissed, very pissed. "Are you acting stupid or you just can't seem to understand the words coming out from my mouth."

Rukia was holding her temper. "How dare he talk to me this way? I might be in his town and maybe live in his territory, but I have the right to demand respect!" Rukia was clenching her hands into a fist and was closing her eyes, counting from one-ten to relax her nerves.

"I understand everything that's coming from your mouth. I'm not stupid." Rukia was glaring at him right now eyes filled with anger.

"Well that's good to hear. I don't want marrying a dumbass." Ulquiorra drank the drink which was just served by the waiter.

That's it he has just cross the line. When the waiter brought the drink of Rukia, without hesitation Rukia got the drink and splash the content in Ulquiorra's face.

"FUCK YOU! I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HATE THIS ARRANGE MARRAINGE! AND BELIEVE ME I DO TOO! BUT DON'T ACT AS IF YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE SUFFERING!" Rukia was fighting back her tears.

"I sacrificed a lot too… I left my onee-san, my uncle… my school… JUST TO LIVE IN THIS FORSAKEN HELL!"

Just as the air became heavy the clouds started to darken. Everyone was looking at them, even their friends. All four of them were shock to see Rukia just randomly splash liquid all over Ulquiorra's face

"Rukia…" Orihime was about to stand but was stopped by Grimmjow who shook his head "You need to let her speak her mind about this to Ulquiorra…"

Ulquiorra just looked at her face, expression not changing, and Rukia was fed of it. "WHAT! SAY SOMETHING! OR DO SOMETHING! WHAT ARE YOU? A ROBOT!?!" Rukia's tears started to flow.

Ulquiorra just stayed quiet. Rukia could feel the tears coming from her eyes. She couldn't show such weakness. So she ran out of the restaurant.

"Rukia!" before Orihime could even chase her. Ichigo already beat her to the door.

* * *

"I hate my life I hate everything I just want to DIE!" Rukia was crying while running on the streets. The rain made her clothes very wet but like she even cared.

She just kept running and running up until her feet couldn't carry her anymore.

Rukia was panting heavily. Different emotions flowing over her body she was just standing there until she heard a car honk.

"Where the hell could she be?" Ichigo was running. The rain was making it hard to see the sidewalk.

Ichigo then stopped for a moment. He needed to catch his breath. Just when he was about to rest, he heard a car honk, and there in front of his eyes was Rukia.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo ran so fast and just before the car could hit her, he was able to push her to safety.

* * *

Ulquiorra was just sitting on his chair looking at his drink quietly.

"_BUT DON'T ACT AS IF YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE SUFFERING!"_

What Rukia said just kept playing in his head. He was deep in thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want…" he dint need to look back to know it was Orihime who was touching him.

As much as she wanted to slap the guy right now she needed to stay calm and know what really happened.

"What the fuck did you say to her?" Grimmjow was now standing behind Ulquiorra.

Renji, on the other hand just stayed quiet. Although he was a friend of Ulquiorra, He knew that Grimmjow was the only person who could really talk to him man to man.

"…." Ulquiorra just stayed quiet eyes not leaving the drink.

"Come on man, we need to know what happened!" Grimmjow was pissed with his friend not answering him.

"Sosuke-kun… I know that this is none of our business but… we want to know what happened because we want to help our friends…"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened at the sudden friendship speech that Orihime gave. He eyed Orihime questionably "I'm your friend?"

Orihime could feel her cheeks getting hotter at the question Ulquiorra just gave "Of course… well I don't know if you count me as a friend but since your Rukia's fiancé then that means that you're on my friend list now. Starting you became a part of Rukia's life you became a part of mine as well."

Ulquiorra felt ashamed at what he just did to Rukia then sighed "Well… I… I was confused…"

Grimmjow was surprise to see Ulquiorra confess and what was weirder, he was confessing to Orihime a girl they just met not too long ago.

* * *

"Fuck… that was close… oi… are you okay?" Ichigo looked at Rukia who was in his arms.

"Her eyes seem to have no life now compared to a while ago." Ichigo thought while looking at her face.

"You should have let the car bump me…" Rukia was looking down now, tears being covered by the rain.

"What the hell are you talking about? I can't do that…" Ichigo was confused on why Rukia wanted to commit suicide.

"What did Ulquiorra say to you?" Ichigo held on her tighter.

Rukia gritted her teeth as she remembered every single word that Ulquiorra said. It was like venom that stroked her pride. "He's selfish and things nothing but himself I can't marry someone like him… I rather die…"

"Stupid…" Rukia was shocked by the sudden remark of Ichigo.

"You're saying that Uqluiorra's selfish but what you're doing right now, aren't you also being selfish?" Rukia was even more shock now, "What do you mean?" Rukia's eyes were wide while looking at Ichigo's face.

"Haven't you ever thought? If you ever did succeed into killing yourself, dint you even think about the people you would be leaving?" Ichigo's head drop down

"You would be leaving Inoue-san, your family, friends and many more just because for your selfish reasons of wanting to run away from life." Ichigo then looked back at Rukia with a big smile "Your strong Rukia, learn to face life and fight off all challenges, I know you can do it."

Rukia began to blush "I never knew him saying my first name would sound so good…"

"I'm… sorry… I'll never do it again…" Rukia looked down as a blush escaped her face.

"It's okay, just remember if ever you feel sad or anything, you can always come to me. I'll listen." Rukia showed a big smile and just as her anger and sadness started flowing away, so did the rain.

"Looks like the rain stopped now." Ichigo helped Rukia stand and started walking back to the restaurant.

"Umm… hey!" Ichigo turned his back "Yeah?"

"Thank you again… Ichigo…" Ichigo blushed at the sudden use of first name. Well it wasn't her fault; he was the one who started calling her by her first name.

Quick! Say something. Say her family name! Stop the very awkward feeling growing in your chest."

"I… umm… your welcome midget…" Rukia then looked at him.

"FUCK! Did I just say Midget I mean umm…" Ichigo could swear he could see a vein pop out from her head.

"What did you just call me?" Rukia was gripping her hands very tightly now forming a fist.

"RUKIA, I…" Before Ichigo could finish Rukia immediately kicked his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR BITCH!" Ichigo was rubbing his face; this will definitely leave a mark.

Rukia smirked at Ichigo and leaned a little closer to his face causing Ichigo to back off a little bit "Your welcome…. strawberry."

Ichigo began to blink a few times before the strawberry registered in his brain. "WHAT the… STRAWBERRY?"

Before Ichigo could even say something, Rukia already went ahead of him.

"Shit… COME BACK HERE MIDGET!" Ichigo started running after her.

* * *

"Sigh… you know what Sosuke-kun, I know how much turmoil you're in, but you should understand that Rukia is undergoing the same problem as you are…" Orihime looked at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra hated confessing his feelings to anyone but for some reason when Orihime talks to him, it's like he can say anything. "I know… I'll just say sorry to her…"

"Okay, I'll be expecting for you to do that Sosuke-kun." Just when Orihime was about to stand, Ulquiorra caught her wrist.

"Inoue-san, thank you…" Ulquiorra was looking at the table, eyes not meeting with Orihime.

Orihime could feel her cheeks heating up but smiled as she saw how honest Ulquiorra could be. "Your welcome Sosuke-kun."

"Okay this chat is taking way too long, I want to go home but we still can't because Rukia and Ichigo aren't here yet…" Grimmjow scratched the back of his head as he walked closer to the two.

He wanted to give them privacy so he sat far away from them.

"Isn't that them?" Renji pointed at the door entrance and there came in Ichigo and Rukia, but something was different.

"LOOK MIDGET! AT LEAST I CAN ALWAYS DYE MY HAIR BUT YOU; YOU'LL ALWAYS BE A MIDGET!" Ichigo was poking the head of Rukia, while Rukia on the other hand kept slapping his hand away from her.

"SHUT UP! I'm NOT A MIDGET STRAWBERRY!" Rukia was really pissed now.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME STRAWBERRY! MY NAME MEANS "ONE TO PROTECT" NOT SOME STUPID GAY FRUIT!" Rukia then smirked as she poked his chest, "So you mean to tell me, you're gay?"

Oh that does it Ichigo was about to splash her with water (just the same as what she did to Ulquiorra) but then stopped when they head a clearing of throat sound.

Both Ichigo and Rukia stopped as they both faced Ulquiorra. Rukia, with the help of Ichigo, was able to put her mind off what just happened earlier but seeing Ulquiorra, she became depress again.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and tried to comfort her by putting his hand on her back. Rukia just looked up at Ichigo and smiled, "I won't run away anymore." Rukia thought while walking to Ulquiorra.

Just when she was about to say what was on her mind Ulquiorra immediately said something that made all of them surprise (Well except for Orihime of course)

"I'm Sorry Kuchiki-san, I should have put your feelings into consideration. I was just too pissed at the current situation that blinded me from the truth that you and I were just forced to do this… I'm really sorry."

Ulquiorra bowed low showing Rukia how deeply apologetic he was. It was like a feeling of relief swept over her as she gently touched the shoulders of Ulquiorra.

"Apology accepted Sosuke-kun. I know you never meant it; I also need to apologize for being somewhat an ass as well… I was feeling really depress at this marriage crap and everything that I never wanted to talk about it especially with you… but we have to face the fact that if we won't do this, our companies will suffer."

Rukia sighed as she looked at Ulquiorra and smiled. "Let's just try to support each other on this okay Sosuke-kun?"

Ulquiorra formed a smirk and shook Rukia's hand, "I'd like that."

Grimmjow, Renji and Orihime felt happy that their friends were able to lighten up the problem.

"I'm supposed to be feeling happy… but why does it seem that my chess aches…" Ichigo forced a smile as Rukia looked at him showing a thumb up.

Ulquorra looked at his three friends "Okay guys, even though how much I hated the fact that you guys tried to spy on me, your presence surely made a difference on how I was feeling from the moment I met my fiancé up until now. Thank you."

"No problem man! You know very well that we are just here for you." Grimmjow place his hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled.

Ichigo and Renj both showed the same amount of happiness which made Ulquiorra glad and lucky, "I might have an unknown future ahead of me, but with my friends company, I'll never need to worry at whatever problems that cross my path."

"Okay guys we're going ahead." Ulquiorra both guided Rukia and Orihime to the car after paying the bill in the restaurant.

"So, I'll be leaving now." Rukia looked at Ichigo before following Ulquiorra.

Ichigo waved his hand as Rukia looked at him for the last time before stepping in the car, "Yah see you some other time!"

Before closing the door Rukia took one last glance "Thanks again Ichigo!"

The car then left leaving Ichigo, Grimmjow and Renji outside the restaurant.

"Well… that was… interesting… anyways, see you guys tomorrow. Have to go home now before the skies grow darker." Without even bothering to look back Grimmjow waved goodbye then left.

"I'm taking my leave as well, Bye Renji." Ichigo was about to turn and leave when Renji reached out to garb his attention.

"Ichigo, Kuchiki-san called you by your first name…" Ichigo blushed at the word "first name".

"Well… it's nothing… anyways I really have to go, bye Renji…" Renji eyed Ichigo and said one last sentence before Ichigo walked away, "Remember Ichigo, She's Ulquiorra's fiancé." And with that Renji turned and started walking to the opposite direction of where Ichigo lives.

"What am I going to do…" Ichigo for the first time felt lost.

**SO what do you guys think of this chapter? RR please \(^o^)/**


	5. You again?

**I'm sorry for taking long but I just got home form Taiwan!!! -____-)/ **

**AC-122 - Happy you liked the last chapter! \(^o^)/ - Hug you!!!! **

** Randomness-is-Awsomeness - thank you! Happy you like it! XD**

**

* * *

**"_Your strong Rukia, learn to face life and fight off all challenges, I know you can do it."_

Rukia smiled inwardly as she remembered Ichigo's words.

"ACHOO!" Orihime looked at Rukia and was very worried.

"Rukia! Here, use my blanket, your wet and you'll catch a cold if you won't keep yourself warm!"

Orihime, for the pass 10 minutes, had been pushing her blanket for Rukia to use, but as stubborn as always Rukia kept denying it and her reason, Because it was Orihime's favorite blanket.

"How did you even become this wet, did you shower under the rain with Kurosaki-kun?"

Rukia could feel her cheek going red "Of course not Orihime, I just had a talk with him when the rain poured that's all…"

Orihime sighed as she saw Rukia shiver a little bit, it's a good thing Sosuke-kun's car isn't so cold.

"Don't worry were already here." Ulquiorra looked at Rukia and Orihime .

"Wow…" Both Rukia and Orihime were awed by the sight. The Kuchiki's mansion is big but this place… is just humongous!"

As Ulquiorra stepped down the car, he guided both Rukia and Orihime to the door.

Once they entered, they were welcomed by Ulquiorra's most trustful butler.

"Sebastian, where is uncle?" Ulquiorra walked in the living room followed by Orihime and Rukia.

"He attended an important meeting." Sebastian just smiled as he handed a letter to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra looked at the letter then sighed, "Looks like the machines are malfunctioning again."

Ulquiorra just threw aside the letter then faced both of them. "Kuchiki and Inoue-san I want you to meet Sebastian, my most faithful butler; if you have any questions just go to him."

Both Rukia and Orihime nodded.

"Anyways Sebastian please show them their rooms"

After a few minutes, both Rukia and Orihime were now in their rooms all dress up.

"May I come in?" Both Rukia and Orihime looked at the door to see Ulquiorra leaning against it.

"Of course Sosuke-kun!" Orihime stood up and pulled Ulquiorra in the room.

Ulquiorra stayed emotionless but deep inside his heart was racing.

"I won't be here for long. I'm just here to tell you guys that tomorrow you'll be starting school already and that Orihime's room will be up by tomorrow as well."

"Thanks Sosuke!" Rukia nodded in acknowledgement of whatever Ulquiorra said while Orihime just kept smiling.

"Well, I'll be off now" Just when Ulquiorra was about to leave he stopped mid air causing Orihime and Rukia to look at the person standing in front of the door.

"Uncle it's good to see you." Ulquiorra bowed low making Rukia and Orihime confused on whether they

should do the same thing.

Aizen just walked pass Ulquiorra and went straight to Rukia.

"You must be Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia immediately bowed at the man starring at her. "It's nice to meet you Sir Sosuke."

"No need for formalities here, you'll be part of the family very soon, so call me Uncle as well."

For some reason Rukia felt her spine shiver as he said the word "Uncle" it just dint feel comfortable.

"Yes… Si…uncle…" Rukia could feel her cheeks burn from embarrassment.

Aizen just smiled "So how's my nephew?"

Aizen looked at Ulquiorra then back at Rukia.

"Sosuke-kun… is good…" Rukia was still blushing but the blush was starting to fade now.

"Now now Rukia, Ulquiorra will be your husband soon so why not try calling him by his first name?"

For some reason both Rukia and Ulquiorra wanted to throw up when Aizen said the word husband. It's not that they hated each other's guts but it just felt… wrong.

"And you do the same thing too – got that Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra just stayed still "Yes Uncle…"

Aizen felt satisfied and was about to leave when he felt another presence, "And you are?"

"I… umm…. Orihime Inoue, I'm the childhood friend of Rukia sir… Ummm… nice to meet you!"

Orihime bowed low to show respect to Aizen. "So you're the girl who would be coming with Rukia…"

Aizen smirked as he brought out a hand, "Nice to meet you, Inoue." Orihime felt scared as she shook Aizen's hand.

"There is something wrong with him… but I can't seem to point a finger to it." Orihime was really bothered now but pretended not to care.

"Okay I'll be leaving now… you kids have a good rest." Aizen left before waving his hands to them.

All three of them stayed quiet and waited for Aizen to close the door. "Okay… that was weird anyways I'm already sleepy so I'm going to sleep now night night."

Rukia felt very troubled inside but pretended not to care as she forced herself to sleep.

Ulquiorra quietly stepped out and close the lights.

"I guess I'll be leaving now… have a good rest Inoue…" Just as Ulquiorra was about to leave Orihime got a hold of his hand.

"You too, Sosuke-kun." Orihime smiled one more time before closing the door.

Ulquiorra stared at the door for a bit before walking back to his room.

* * *

It was 7:30 in the morning Rukia, Orihime and Ulquiorra were already ready to leave for school. Once they arrive Ulquiorra showed them the way to the admission office.

Before you guys go in your class, you two have to come here first. I'll be taking my leave now so take your time you still have half an hour to prepare.

Rukia and Orihime both nodded their head as they went in the office. Just as they entered they were greeted by a woman who had dark complexion and she had really long violet hair.

"Yo! You guys must be the new students, I'm _Yoruichi_ Shihōin, you can just call me Miss Yoruichi, and it's nice to meet you!" Yoruichi showed a smile which made Rukia and Orihime comfortable. They both smiled back as they shook her hand.

"So I'm guessing your Rukia Kuchiki, the famous sister of the owner of the Kuchiki Corporation?" Yoruichi showed a smile as Rukia began to wonder.

"I'm surprise you know the Kuchiki Company, though I know that it's a big corporation but the popularity isn't as famous as the Sosuke Company." Yoruichi just smiled "I have my sources. And don't you worry about the arrange marriage thing, only a few of us knows about it."

Rukia started to blush as Yoruichi laugh and patted her head, "and you are Orihime Inoue right?"

"Hai! I'm Orihime Inoue I'm the childhood friend of Rukia Kuchiki." Orihime bowed to show respect to Yoruichi.

"Yap I know anyways, here are your sections and School IDs." Yoruichi handed them two small papers and ID cards. "If you have any problems with the classrooms just come to me."

"Oh and before you enter your classrooms, go see your advisers first. The faculty is just located in this hall way just keep walking then once you reach the 3rd door go in. I'm sorry for not being able to put you guys in the same classroom, to be fair we choose students' classrooms randomly." Orihime and Rukia nodded then bowed before leaving.

"So, what your section?" Rukia looked at Orihime who was looking at the piece of paper she was holding, "Room 3-3… yours?" "3-2… at least our classrooms are together. We can visit each other every break time." Orihime nodded as they got close to the faculty room.

Before Rukia was able to knock the door, it opened revealing two strangers which Rukia guessed to be teachers, but what was weird was that they were both holding each other's hand while sweet talking.

Orihime leaned to whisper at Rukia's ear "Are they allowed to do that?"

Rukia whispered back "A better question, are teachers allow to wear that?"

Rukia couldn't help but stare at the very indecent clothing of the female teacher.

Orihime and Rukia just kept looking at the awkward situation for a minute or so until the two teachers noticed them.

"Ah, you must be the new students, good morning I'm Miss Matsumoto, Nice to meet you!" Orihime's face reddened as she saw the cleavage of the teacher bending down to shake her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss… I'm Orihime Inoue" Orihime was looking at the floor now to avoid her face from turning any redder.

"And you are?" Matsumoto gently lifted Rukia's chin so that she could get a better view of her face.

Rukia could feel her cheeks reddened as well as Matsumoto's cleavage started covering her view "I…Ummm… I'm Rukia Kuchiki…. It's nice to meet you miss…"

Matsumoto smiled as she let go of Rukia's chin she stayed still for a few minutes making Orihime and Rukia very uncomfortable in the sudden change of atmosphere.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!!!" Matsumoto immediately hugged both Rukia and Orihime tightly. Orihime and Rukia were beating red as Matsumoto faced their faces right in front of her chest.

"Rangiku, that's enough or they'll die because of suffocation." Rukia and Orihime looked at the teacher beside Matsumoto.

He was smirking and for some reason he never let his smile down…his expression was like a psycho enjoying every single pain he conflicted on his victim.

"You're just envious Gin because you want to be in their place!" Matsumoto let go of both Rukia and Orihime.

"It's nice to meet you two, I'm Sir Ichimaru" Gin's smirk just kept getting wider as he reached out his hand to the two girls. Both Rukia and Orihime shook his hand.

Orihime felt the same uneasy feeling when she shook the hand of Ichimaru just the same as her encounter with Aizen, is this coincidence?

"So why are you two here?" Gin was still smirking as he waited for both girls reply. "Well… ummm… Ms. Yoruichi told us to come here to meet our advisers…"

Matsumoto bend down and took the paper that both girls were holding.

"Oh! This is awesome! I'm your adviser Inoue-san" Matsumoto hugged the girl again.

Matsumoto Dint want to let go up until the bell rang.

"Woops… looks like class is starting… I'll see you later Rangiku!" Gin waved at Matsumoto who waved back while dragging Orihime to class.

"So Kuchiki-san you're my new student eh?" Rukia looked at Ichimaru and felt shiver down her spine.

"Umm… yes… sir…" Gin bent down to meet her eyes as he raised her chin to face him. "Don't worry; everything's going to be okay."

Rukia was scared now, really scared she was about to scream when Gin pulled away.

"Let's go, you don't want to be late in your first class right?" Rukia nodded as she quietly followed.

* * *

"Ichimaru's taking long, don't ya think?" Renji was looking at the window.

Since the teacher has not yet arrived everyone has been running around and throwing stuff. It was like a group of children who had no boundaries.

"What do I care? I wish he would just get bump by a car." Ichigo was leaning on the table when he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Do you hate me that much Kurosaki?" Ichigo's head immediately popped up as he saw Gin smirking at him.

"NO! Sir I was just umm… BORED!" Ichimaru smirked "If that's so, then in return I'll be bored into giving your grades as well."

*Gulp* Ichigo could feel his whole face turn pale "Busted!" Renji stood up to sit in his original seat. "SHUT UP RENJI!"

Gin caught the attention of all his students. "Okay everyone back to your seats."

Once everyone got to their seat Ichimaru was ready to start the class. "okay, you guys must be wondering why I'm late, well, we have a new student." Ichimrau showed is ever famous smirk as the students started whispering to each other.

"Who could that be?"

"Hell… hope it's a girl…"

"Or maybe a cute boy!"

Ichimaru cleared his throat to catch everyone attention again, "Now now people act civil"

Everyone stayed quiet waiting for Ichimaru to introduce the new student.

"Everyone I want you all to meet Rukia Kuchiki." Once Rukia heard her name she immediately stepped in.

Everyone was starring at her and she felt very uncomfortable. She kept looking at the floor up until she reached the center of the platform. Just as she stood in the middle she slowly brought her eyes up.

* * *

Ichigo dint care about anything. New student, girl or boy all he knew was that more classmates, more noise pollution.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard Ichimaru say:

"Rukia Kuchiki"

He could feel his heart beating fast, "Impossible Rukia Kuchiki, the fiancé of Ulquiorra, is my classmate?"

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears as he slowly brought his head up to look at the said new student and just the same as before, Amber met Sapphire.

Rukia could feel her heart beat fast as she saw no other than the same person who she had been thinking for the pass few hours.

"He's my classmate?" Rukia could feel her cheeks getting hotter so she looked away to avoid the eye contact.

"Okay Kuchiki introduce yourself" Rukia nodded at her teacher then back at the class. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki, I love sports and I…"

Before Rukia could finish her introduction a random person stood up, "No way… You're Rukia Kuchiki, as in The Kuchiki, the owner's sister of the very famous technology corporation located in the other side of town?"

Rukia was surprise to hear someone know about the Kuchiki Corporation. "Umm… yes…"

"OH COOL!!! First we have a famous Ulquiorra Sosuke in classroom 3-3 now we have a famous Rukia Kuchiki and the best thing of all she's my classmate!"

Everyone started looking at Rukia and she was feeling uneasy again.

"Keigo, I think that's enough of your rambling"

Everyone shifted their gaze to the orange haired guy,

"As much as I hate to side with Kurosaki, he's right, it's not proper for someone to randomly shout out a new student's background you know?" Ichimaru was smirking as he gently placed his hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"Okay Rukia you can take your seat on the empty chair beside Kurosaki located at the end of the middle row."

Rukia blush as she heard the name Kurosaki. As she gently walked pass Ichimaru a random person caught her attention.

"Really, do you own a big corporation just like Sosuke-kun?" Rukia looked at the guy who was sitting on the front seat.

He looked really calm and friendly as he reached out his hand to hers "I'm Mizuiro Kojima, nice to meet you."

Rukia smiled as she shook the guys hand, "Nice to meet you too, Kojima-kun and yes it's true but my brother's corporation isn't as famous yet as Sosuke-kun's but will be soon."

"Okay bring your hellos and welcomes later break time, right now you better take your seat Kuchiki."

Rukia just nodded at the teacher before walking pass all her classmates until she reached her seat.

* * *

With every step she took Ichigo's heart rate beat faster, "She's my classmate and my seatmate… Shit…. What the fuck should I do if I want to forget about her…"

Ichigo dint want to face Rukia but his heart was just stronger than his mind as they both started starring at each other again.

"Hey…" Ichigo dint know what to say anymore. The girl he had been thinking of was now in front of him

"Come on Ichigo stop the weird feeling coming from your chest! Stop it quick before you do something stupid!" Ichigo could feel sweat rolling down his forehead as he slowly reached out his hand to poke Rukia's head

"… Midget…" Rukia stared at him with wide eyes, and without knowing a thick book smack at Ichigo's head. "WHAT THE FU…"

Before Ichigo could finish cursing both Rukia and Ichigo stopped as everyone started starring at them.

"Kuchiki, Kurosaki, you both know that a classroom is not an appropriate place to fight each other." Gin smirked as he slowly turned to face the blackboard again.

As Gin started writing everyone started taking down notes as well…

"Out of all the people why you?" Rukia sat beside Ichigo bringing out her notebooks which were randomly placed in her bag.

"Don't worry I hate your company as much as you hate mine." Ichigo was about to get his things as well when he felt a sharp pain coming from his leg.

"Ouch…. Fuck, why do you keep hitting and kicking people!" Ichigo was trying hard not to yell so that the teacher won't reprimand him again.

"On the contrary I don't hit and Kick people; I only hit and kick you." Rukia smirked as she looked at Ichigo.

"My day just keeps getting worse and worse…" Ichigo looked at the opposite side as he heard Rukia mocking him from behind. He smiled inwardly as he felt Rukia growing pissed with his snob.

"I might say I hate being her company in the outside, but deep inside… I'm the luckiest man…" Ichigo was facing the other side for Rukia not to notice the smile growing form his face.

"I'll be enjoying school after all…" Rukia was really pissed with Ichigo's actions but deep inside she felt really happy to be his seatmate.

Both people were silently arguing with each other knowing so that no one would notice. But unknown to them, someone on the far end had been watching them since a while ago.

Renji was fucking pissed; seeing how Ichigo and Rukia acted towards each other he felt envy growing inside him.

"What's with him that Rukia feels so happy about?" Renji couldn't stand it any longer as he pretended not to care about what Rukia and Ichigo were doing.

Renji looked one last time to Ichigo "I won't lose to you Kurosaki…"

* * *

**Ugh... fail chapter... tried to make it longer \(-o-)/ - Anyways RR please! :)**


	6. Vacation Plan

**YO!!! \(^w^)/ - how you guys doing? Thank you so much for the reviews! **

**AC-122 - YES!!! - Ichigo is so Sweet :D **

**(Thank you to my DA friends!!!) ^^  
**

**

* * *

**"IT'S MINE, GIVE IT TO ME!" Rukia was trying to reach the pokey stick away from Ichigo's hand.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOURS?" Ichigo was pushing Rukia's hand away from his face.

Rukia was desperate to reach it as she climb on Ichigo.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Rukia was already reaching her limits as Ichigo pulled his hand even further away from her.

"DAMN IT, GIVE IT TO HER ALREADY!"

Rukai and Ichigo were surprise to see Renji standing behind him as he quickly snatched the pockey stick.

"Here you go… sorry if it got cut into half…" Renji gently handed it to Rukia not even bothering to face Ichigo.

"Thank you… Abari-kun…" Rukia couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as Renji gently stared at her big blue eyes.

Ichigo was surprise as he saw Renji being so loving to Rukia? No Impossible…

"I can't believe Renji would do that… he has been acting weird towards to me lately … Did I do something wrong?"

Renji was getting sucked in Rukia's gaze, she was just too beautiful too addictive too…

"She won't disappear you know…" Renji blushed as he felt Grimmjow's hand behind him.

"Of course I know that!"

Renji quickly spun around to push away Grimmjow's hand.

"Rukia, I have your lunch!" Orihime ran towards the table, they have been sitting there for 3 weeks now.

Rukia and Orihime have become closer to Ulquiorra's friends. They would eat together, go out together and sometimes even study together.

Orihime smiled as she saw Rukia's happy face as she handed her Chappy lunch.

"That stupid bunny again, don't you ever get bored with this disgusting creature?"

Rukia eyed Ichigo as she forcefully boxed his arm.

"OUCH! FUCKING… WHAT'S WORNG NOW???"

"NO ONE, AS IN NO ONE, CALLS CHAPPY DISGUSTING!"

"Don't you two ever get bored in arguing over stupid stuff?"

Rukia and Ichigo glared at Ulquiorra as he silently sat on his chair.

"tsk… I'm going to Momo's table now…" Rukia stood abruptly and left.

"RUKIA, Hitsugaya would get pissed if you bother them, Are you Listening to me MIDGET, COME BACK HERE!" Ichigo quickly stood and chased her.

"There they go again… it seems as if they are actually the couple… right Ulquiorra?"

Grimmjow smirked as he faced Ulquiorra who was silently munching his sandwich.

"And I should care… why?" Ulquiorra showed his ever so famous monotonous expression.

"DUDE, she's your fiancée! You should care!"

Orihime looked at Grimmjow as he tried to make Ulquiorra care, the reason? She had no idea…

"I had enough of these fiancé things, as well as these arguments I'm leaving…" Renji stood as he slowly walked to his science partners' table, Izuru Kira and Hisagi Shuuhei.

"What's his problem…" Grimmjow knew something was definitely wrong with Renji, aside from being quiet now a days, anything concerning Ulquiorra's "Problem" always made him leave.

"Anyways, back to the topic…"

As Grimmjow turned his head he was met with an empty seat. "SHIT, WHERE DID HE GO INOUE?"

Orihime was surprise as Grimmjow faced her. She has been classmates with Grimmjow and knew definitely what those glaring eyes meant: Anger and death.

"I… umm… he went to buy a drink there…"

Grimmjow Turned to look at the place where Orihime was pointing.

"But he's not there…"

As Grimmjow turned he was face with no other than, a blank chair again.

"WHERE THE HELL DID EVERYONE GO?!?!?!"

Orihime sighed as she sat in her new friend's table.

"You seem tired…" Orihime looked at the person talking to her. "Tatsuki-chan… I'm okay…"

"Anyways I'm intrigue Orihime, Is Kuchiki and Ichigo together?" Orihime laughed as she saw Rukia and Ichigo arguing over something Hitsugaya just said.

"Trust me… they're not…" Tatsuki eyed Orihime questionably

"Are you sure? Being childhood friends with Ichigo, I can say if he sees someone differently…"

Orihime just kept smiling "I can assure you, they are not together."

"You keep denying it… are you sure?"

"Positive."

Tatsuki looked at Ichigo, she could see him smirking every time Rukia would get mad at him. "She's definitely something…

"Anyways, Orihime what are you planning for this week's vacation…"

As Tatsuki turned she saw Orihime staring blank at space.

"Orihime?" Tatsuki followed the gaze of Orihime and she was looking at no other than…

"Ulquiorra Sosuke? You got to be kidding me…"

"HUH, Ummm… NO, OF COURSE NOT! Umm… I was looking at Uryuu-kun, he has a very cute little stuff Teddy hanging from his cell see!"

Tatsuki stared at her for a few minutes.

"Right… anyways, you have no reason to feel lonely not talking to Sosuke-kun, he's your seatmate after all…"

Tatsuki Smirked as she saw Orihime's blush.

"Anyways, back to topic, what you doing this week's vacation?"

Orihime wondered for a moment then faced Tatsuki.

"I guess… nothing?"

"If that's so, then why not stay in my place? It would certainly be FUN!"

Orihime was about to accept when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry but she'll be busy for the week…" Tatsuki's eyes widened as she saw Ulquiorra right in front of them.

"Umm… yah… sure… anyways Orihime, I'm leaving now see you after this week's vacation!" Tatsuki winked one last time before leaving causing Orihime to blush even more.

"Umm… Sosuke-kun… what are we doing this vacation time?"

"I was supposed to invite Ishida and them to finish the science project but since all of them are leaving I decided to have a vacation with you, Rukia, Ichigo,Renji and Grimmjow."

Orihime showed her widest smile as she nodded in approval.

* * *

"Okay Boys and girls, I'm sure you all are looking forward to this wonderful vacation but I'm force to give you guys' homework…"

"Awwww…." Everyone made sounds that maid Matsumoto pout.

"But since I'm such a good teacher, I'm not letting you guys do it!"

Everyone screamed in hurray as Matsumoto bid farewell and left.

"It's a good thing Ms. Matsumoto is lazy in grading our grades…" Rukia felt relieved as she walked with Ichigo and Renji.

"Yap, your right… anyways, Rukia, Are you planning anything this vacation?"

Rukai looked at Renji then sighed, "Nothing actually you?"

"Nothing as well…"

"Great! This is the time for me to ask her on a date, I mean STUDY GROUP! Yah STUDY GROUP!" Renji felt courage flow on him but as he was about to ask, Ichigo spoke.

"Do you want to go out?" Rukia and Renji's eyes were wide open.

"What did you just say Ichigo?" Rukia couldn't believe her ears.

Ichigo could feel the stares he was receiving and knew exactly what they were thinking.

"IT'S NOT A DATE DAMN IT! It's just like a… tour around town…"

Ichigo could feel his face turn red as he gently scratched his head. The truth is he really wanted to have a date with her.

Rukia was blushing slightly as well as she thought for a moment.

"Well… I…."

"RUKIA!" Rukia was tackled by no other than Orihime. "You wanna go to the beach?"

"Huh???" Rukia looked at Orihime questionably.

"You guys are invited as well."

Both Renji and Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra who was walking beside Grimmjow.

"What do you mean?" Renji was confused with everything, Ulquiorra, going to a beach? So not him…

"It's a vacation… It's my way of welcoming both Rukia and Inoue in Karakura town…"

Ichigo just sighed, "So how many days?"

"About three days and two nights I guess…" Grimmjow interjected Ulquiorra as he slowly walked ahead.

"I see… anyways… just text me the details Ulquiorra I'm leaving for now… have to go check up on my grades."

Renji slowly left with Grimmjow leaving Ulquiorra,Orihime,Rukia and Ichigo behind.

"Ulquiorra… where is this beach of yours…"

Ulquiorra looked at Rukia as he gently brought out a picture.

"It's my childhood vacation place… about three hours of drive…"

"Wait you have a vacation place? Why dint any of us know?"

Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra irritably as he was answered by silence.

"Come on Ulquiorra…"

"Well, I hate beaches… but let's just say a welcome party is needed…" Ulquiorra left silently followed by Orihime who silently waved at Ichigo as she left.

Rukia was about to follow when she felt someone holding her wrist.

"What is it Ichigo…"

Ichigo dint know what to do he wanted to know her answer.

"If ever this beach even does not go through (even if he know it will)… would you still go out with me?"

Rukia blushed at the sudden straight forward question.

"I… Of course I would, it's not a date anyways right?"

Ichigo could feel his cheeks getting warmer as well.

"Umm… Right…haha… anyways, I'll see you sometime midget."

Rukia grinned as she moved a little closer to Ichigo and pulled his collar to make him face her.

Ichigo could feel his heart beat faster as Rukia's face inch closer to him.

Ichigo closed his eyes as he felt Rukia's hot breath tickling his skin.

Rukia smirked as she leaned closer to Ichigo's ear, "You too… Strawberry…"

Rukia immediately pulled away and ran leaving Ichigo dumbfounded for a while.

"DAMN IT, I WASN'T ABLE TO RETALIATE!" Ichigo could feel his whole face turn red from both embarrassment and insult.

"It's a good thing the whole corridor is empty…" Ichigo sighed as he felt his whole world collapsed.

"I'm falling for her by the minute like she's some ordinary girl… but the truth is, she's not… she's Ulquiorra's fiancée."

Ichigo felt so depress that he never notice a person looking at him.

"Oh well Aizen… it looks like your plan may have some problems after all…" Gin Smirked as he quietly walked away.

* * *

**what you guys think? RR please :D **


	7. Vacation Day 1

**YO! Hallo-hallo To my fellow readers! - Sorry for the late Update \(-o-)/ - Hope you'll like this chapter! :D**

**

* * *

**

"Are we there yet?"

"No…"

"Are we there yet?"

"No…"

Grimmjow was about to ask again when a piece of bread was stuff at his mouth.

"You better shut your mouth before I stuff my fist into your mouth and pull out your vocal cords…"

Ulquiorra was definitely annoyed with Grimmjow. He had warned them about the long train trip and has asked them to bring the necessary things to not make themselves bored.

Grimmjow was having a hard time retaliating Ulquiorra words because of the bread forced in his mouth, it was choking him.

"Damn it Ulquiorra… I was eating that…" Renji sighed in defeat as he saw the bread he wanted so much to taste forced in Grimmjow's mouth.

"Well, it was a necessary sacrifice for stupei here to shut up…" Ichigo groaned as he sat in a more comfortable way.

The trip was silent now that Orihime and Rukia left their seats.

"Man… Those two have a way of _"going to the bathroom"" _

Ulquiorra quietly shifted his eyes from the book he was reading to Ichigo.

"Tell me Ichigo, now that the girls are not here why not we have a boy talk…"

Ichigo looked curiously at Ulquiorra.

"Boy talk?"

Grimmjow, who successfully swallowed the whole bread, intruded the conversation of Ulquiorra.

"What do you think of Rukia Kuchiki, HONEST OPINION."

Both Renji and Ichigo Looked at Grimmjow with wide eyes.

"I… I… what?" Ichigo couldn't believe his ears, was Grimmjow asking him about Rukia?

"You heard him loud and clear Ichigo, so tell us what you think about Rukia…" Ulquiorra was silently keeping his book as he waited for Ichigo's reply.

"Well, for starters, She's an annoying midget and…"

"FUCK Ichigo… TELL US THE TRUTH…"

Grimmjow, Ichigo and even Ulquiorra looked surprise at Renji who was clenching his fist.

"Why are you getting so heat up for?" Grimmjow raised a brow as he eyed Renji.

Renji could feel his whole face heat up as he felt the stares of all his friends.

"Nothing okay… It's just… I mean… IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!"

Renji faced Ichigo as he tried to lower his temper.

Ichigo was really confused as he looked at Renji.

"She's just a friend Renji… That's it…"

Renji looked at Ichigo surprise.

"Really?"

Ichigo nodded. Grimmjow let out a sigh.

"Man, what happened to you… you are always in a bad mood…"

Renji looked dazed for a while then started laughing.

"Okay… Renji is officially a retard…" Ichigo shook his head,

"FUCK… That was close… it's a good thing Renji bought it…" A sensation of relief flowed through Ichigo as he saw Grimmjow laughing with Renji.

"I'm so sorry guys… I've really been an ass these past few days…"

"You mean weeks…"

Renji still couldn't help but laugh more as Ulquiorra corrected him.

"Okay… I don't seem to care anymore on why you were such an ass… if we open up any longer we might turn into sissies… man this sucks only girls do this kinds of "Talk"…"

Ulquiorra looked at his friends, "Dimwits…" was the only word that came out of his mind.

Ichigo calm down as he eyed Grimmjow, "Your right Grimmjow but it seems unfair…"

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo who had a big grin at his face.

Ichigo shifted his gaze to Ulquiorra, "Hey Ulquiorra… you brought out the topic about Rukia… what about Inoue-san…"

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra Looked surprised at Ichigo. Renji Showed an evil grin as well,

"Ichigo is right… you and Grimmjow seems very close to her… what do you think about her?"

Grimmjow was turning red but Ulquiorra still stayed as emotionless as he was but deep inside his heart was beating fast.

"Just like Rukia is to you Ichigo… She is just a friend…"

Ulquiorra seemed so relax as he gently took out his sandwich and ate it.

"Well, I for one, HATE GIRLS… so… she's nothing…"

"Really now… nothing? Why does it seem that every time Orihime is talking with guys or should I say Ishida… you seem so jealous…"

Ichigo and Renji looked surprise at Ulquiorra as he answered back at Grimmjow.

"I DON'T GET JEALOUS ULQUIORRA!"

"Yah right… and I'm big foot…"

"Are you mocking me???"

"What makes you say that…"

Renji and Ichigo sighed at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Every time Grimmjow would debate with Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra would just monotonously retaliate.

They were still arguing when the presence of two people appeared.

* * *

"Thanks for going to the restroom with me Orihime…"

"You're welcome Rukia!"

Rukia and Orihime were walking back to their seats when a person selling snacks pass by.

"Is that… CHAPPY CHOCOLATES???" Rukia Immediately chased the sales person who was tackled by Rukia.

"Rukia NO!... Wait a seck, are these, PASTRIES???" Orihime ,who was trying to pull Rukia away, joined her as well.

"HOW MUCH ARE THESE???" Both Rukia and Orihime had twinkling shine in their eyes as they hugged the snacks they just got from the guy.

"Please… just leave me alone!!! Take anything you want ANYTHING, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" The guy Screamed and ran to the other end of the cart.

"THANK YOU KIND SIR!" Orihime smiled so bright while waving goodbye at the salesman.

"Okay… that was weird…" Rukia's eyes twitched as the sales person ran even further.

"Such a nice guy… he gave it to us for free!" Orihime cheerfully stood up and left with all the pastries the guys left followed by Rukia who was eating one of the chappy chocolates already.

"Hey Rukia… I just want your opinion…"

"Yah?"

Orihime felt a little embarrass, as seen by her blush, but asked Rukia with no hesitation.

"Who do you think is the best– Sosuke, Abari, Kurosaki or Jaegerjaquez"

Rukia was surprise she never seen Orihime this straight forward especially concerning guys.

"Best in what?"

"Well… everything… like looks… characteristics… charm… attitude…"

"Hmm… so, you want my opinion?"

"Well… yah…"

Rukia let out a soft chuckle as Orihime turned slightly red "Well… if you ask me I'll pick…"

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Rukia blushed madly as she faced Orihime "NO! OF COURSE NOT I'll Pick Ulquiorra because he's my umm… FIANCE, YAH FIANCE!"

Orihime looked at Rukia who was walking faster away from her. "Well… I can't do anything if Rukia likes Sosuke-kun, well he's her fiancé… I don't have the right to even like him or anything… I…"

Rukia was walking fast "Fuck… Fuck FUCK… I hate it, I hate lying to her… Groan… I think I should just tell her the truth…"

Rukia turned to Orihime but was surprise to see her crying.

"Orihime what's wrong?" Rukia ran quickly to Orihime who was now sitting on the floor crying.

"Why won't she stop crying? Well… it's a good thing this part of the train is empty… or if not we would be attracting a lot of people by now…"

"Rukia, I'm so sorry I just…" Rukia hugged Orihime as she silently wept on Rukia's clothes.

"What's wrong Orihime did you get hurt?" Rukia was trying to sooth Orihime as she gently rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Rukia… I can't seem to talk about it now…"

Rukia sighed as she gently wiped the tear of Orihime… "Look Orihime about the best guy thing… I…"

"HEY!"

Rukia and Orihime were shocked to see the train attendant behind them.

"Are you girls okay, this part of the train is close, so don't stay here."

Both Orihime and Rukia stood up "Yes we just passed by and stopped for a few minutes, anyways were leavening, thank you sir."

Orihime and Rukia took their stuff and walked straight to their seats.

"Rukia… about a while ago about the guy, who…"

"Umm… Orihime maybe next time…"

Orihime showed a cute pout as Rukia smiled at her and went straight ahead.

Rukia and Orihime were already reaching their destination when they heard something…

"_I DON'T GET JEALOUS ULQUIORRA!"_

"_Yah right… and I'm big foot…"_

"_Are you mocking me???"_

"_What makes you say that…"_

Rukia saw Ichigo let out a sigh as she walked closer.

* * *

"They'll never stop now would they…"

Renji sweat drop as he looked at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow arguing.

"I don't think so…"

"DAMN… this is all midget's fault if she wouldn't take so long in the restroom this…"

"THIS WHAT?"

Ichigo was surprise as he turned his head to be met by a very angry Rukia.

"Rukia look I…"

Before Ichigo could explain all the pastries and chocolates Rukia and Orihime were holding was splashed unto Ichigo.

"HUMPH!" Rukia marched straight and sat in her original chair, beside Renji and Ichigo.

"Sorry Kurosai-kun…" Orihime sat beside Ulquiorra as she faced the window.

As girls, they were given the privilege to sit where ever they wanted, but since neither Ulquiorra nor Grimmjow wanted to seat in between Ichigo and Renji (Because of their constant fighting) Rukia was forced to sit there while Orihime sat on her fave seat, "The Window seat."

"So… what took you guys so long?" Renji looked at Orihime and Rukia who slightly turned red.

"Inoue-san… did anything happened?" Ichigo looked at Orihime, who was still as red as a tomato, while sharing and eating the pastries which Rukia just poured unto him.

"It's nothing Kurosaki-kun really…"

"How were you guys able to get so many snacks?" Ulquiorra asked while getting one of the caramel coated Chappy chocolates.

"It's nothing… just think of it as a treat…" Rukia was folding her arms in her chest. She was still pissed with Ichigo calling her a midget.

"Well how about you guys… you were yelling at one another, well except for Sosuke-kun but what happened?" Orihime looked at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

"It's nothing really just plain… misunderstanding." Ulquiorra finished his sentence as he ate the caramel coated chappy chocolate.

"_Attention passengers, we are now in Okinawa beach resort may we ask that all of you take your seats we will be arriving in a minute."_

"FINALLY! WE ARE HERE BABY!" Grimmjow raised his hand in excitement as all the passengers looked at them.

"Shut the fuck up man, are you trying to get the attention of everyone here?"

Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo as he stood up once the train stopped.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm DEAD HAPPY that we already arrived."

As they left the train station they were greeted by a driver.

Once they arrived at the vacation house of Ulquiorra they were all awed except for Rukia, who was used to houses like this.

"Okay, there are seven rooms on the second floor. There are three bathrooms - two is located on the first floor while the 3rd is located at the end of the hall way located on the 2nd floor. You can pick any room you want EXCEPT the room on the far left."

"And why is that Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra eyed Grimmjow as he gave a death glare, "Because that's my ROOM."

"Anyways, me and Renji are going for a walk first…" Ichigo and Renji left the house.

Orihime, Grimmjow and Rukia quickly chose their room.

"At last we're here!" Rukia slumped herself at the bed. She felt so tired from the trip that sleeping was the first thing that came into her mind.

"I might enjoy this vacation after all…" Rukia smiled as she stood and walked to her bag to get a new pair of comfortable clothes.

* * *

"This is Fucking YOUR FAULT!" Ichigo was dripping wet as he and Renji were walking in the house.

"Kurosaki-kun, what happened, I thought you were going for a walk but that was really a short walk…"

Ichigo grab his stuff and started going upstairs. "Inoue ask Renji about it… Stupid splashing water…"

Orihime questionably looked at Renji who was trying to keep himself from laughing hard.

* * *

"Fucked up Renji pulling a prank at me now I have to change, Fuck up Vacation… I'm beginning to hate this day… shit… anyway… which room?"

Ichigo kept walking until he reached the middle door located at the right part of the hall.

"This is a good room…"

As Ichigo Open the door and went in, his eyes grew wide.

* * *

Rukia, after getting her clothes slowly took off her shirt. She was taking off her shorts as well when the door opened.

Rukia's eyes were wide open when she was met with no other that Ichigo.

Ichigo's face was turning Red as he saw Rukia's Pink lace Bra and pink laced underwear which were now exposed due to the fact that her shorts were now below her knees.

They were in that awkward moment for a few minutes when Ichigo was about to say something Rukia screamed.

"KIYAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Was that Kuchiki?" Renji and Orihime ran immediately to the second floor followed by Ulquiorra.

"What happened Renji?"

Renji looked at Ulquiorra who was in the kitchen.

"I think I just heard Kuchiki Scream" Renji was left behind as Orihime ran immediately to Rukia's room.

"Rukia! What's…" Before Orihime could open the door Ichigo was pushed out of the door with strong force.

Ulquiorra and Renji both reached the 2nd floor but was met with an unconscious Ichigo and a half naked Rukia, wait a seck… Half naked?

Ulquiorra and Renji were turning red as they saw Rukia outside her room in front of Ichigo.

Rukia pointed at Ichigo as she screamed to the top of her lungs, "AND STAY OUT!"

She was about to go in when she saw Ulquiorra and Renji looking at her "AND WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!"

Rukia Immediately slam the door leaving all her friends flabbergasted.

"What's going on?" Grimmjow ruffled his hair as he went to check what the commotion was all about.

"Well…" Orihme was at loss of words when Ichigo stood up.

"WELL SORRY FOR NOT LOCKING THE DOOR!" Ichigo shouted at Rukia's door before entering the room opposite to hers.

"DAMN IT MIDGET!" Ichigo slumped back at his bed as a smile spread across his face.

"Hell, This is the best day ever…" Ichigo quietly whispered as he gently drifted to sleep.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? XD RR Please! :D**


	8. Turmoil

**I'm so sorry for the late update D: School is starting - anyways hope you like this chapter :D - Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews :D  
**

**

* * *

**

The breakfast table was silent and Grimmjow was not use to it.

"Ichigo, just say sorry!" Grimmjow whispered as Ichigo gave him a death glare.

"Why should I?" Ichigo greeted his teeth as he eyed Rukia, "It's her fault she did not lock the door…"

Orihime sighed as she looked at Rukia. She never spoke a word to Ichigo after that incident.

The breakfast table was silent up until…

*Ding Dong*

Everybody continued eating not minding the door, the tension in the air was very heavy.

One of the maids of Ulquiorra quietly walked towards the door.

"Welcome to…"

Before the maid could even greet the unknown guest the door swung open.

"PLEASE, WE NEED WATER!" a guy with glasses shouted as he supported a pink haired girl who seem to have fainted.

"What's with the noise?" Ulquiorra walked to see who has interrupted their… no - his breakfast.

"Who are you… *silence*… Ishida?"

"Ulquiorra? What are you doing here?"

"It's what you call having a vacation… what are you doing here?"

"The same thing, anyway please help me, Chizuru fainted!"

"Sosuke-kun what's wrong…"

Orihime eyes widened as she saw Ishida.

"Inoue!" Ishida, without knowing, dropped Chizuru to Ulquiorra as he went straight to Orihime.

"What are you doing here?" Ishida could not help but smile as he saw Orihime right in front of him.

"If you can actually see… she is having a vacation in my place…" Ulquiorra walked to Ishida and quietly dropped Chizuru to him.

"Wait… BOTH OF YOU?"

Ulquiorra silently boxed Ishida painfully in the arm.

"We have company…"

"Right… anyways Chizuru fainted and she needs water!"

Orihime immediately ran to the kitchen.

"What's all the noise…"

Rukia, followed by the others, walk in the front door.

"Ishida, What the Fuck are you doing here?"

Ishida's eyes grew wide as he saw all his batch mates.

"Grimmjow, and the rest of you… your all here?"

Ichigo sighed as he scratched his head.

"Yah… and what brings you here?"

Ishida could feel sweat drop from his forehead, he could feel the heavy air.

"Well… we are on a vacation, Chizuru, me, Tatsuki, Chad and other more."

"Wait, Tatsuki is here too?" Orihime ran excitedly in the front door as she gently gave the water to Chizuru.

"Chizuru, open your eyes…" Orihime gently tilted Chizuru's head so that she could slide the water in her mouth.

The glass was about to touch Chizuru's mouth when something touched her lips first.

Everybody remained quiet, eyes were wide open.

"Mmmmffff…" Orihime couldn't believe her eyes or her lips?

"Fuck… is Chizuru kissing Orihime?" Renji couldn't help but rub his eyes several times just to make sure what he was seeing was not a lie.

"I think so?" Ulqiorra was as surprise as all of them.

Ichigo just kept looking. The scene was just so… unclean… it was like Chizuru was taking advantage of Orihime it was like... like…

"Damn it… I can't stand this shit… GET AWAY CHIZURU!"

Without warning Ichigo kicked Chizuru in the face, it was plain disgusting for him.

They were all still in a shock until Ishida got back to earth.

"WHAT THE HELL… ICHIGO WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"WELL YOU SAW HOW GROSS THAT WAS, WHY DIN'T YOU DO ANYTHING!"

"Kurosaki-kun, it's okay!" Orihime grabbed Ichigo's arms to restrain himself from charging at Ishida.

"Ichigo that's enough…" Ulquiorra immediately grabbed the fist of Ichigo.

"LET GO!"

Ichigo was going crazy up until…

"Ichigo please stop it…"

Ichigo looked down to see no other than Rukia. She was stopping him by resting her hands on his stomach.

He was lost at words…

"Rukia… I…"

"I'm SO SORRY ORIHIME I COULDN'T HELP IT!"

Chizuru immediately jumped at Orihime as she snuggled at her breast.

"It's okay Chizuru… I know you didn't mean it right?"

"About that, hehe…"

Chizuru couldn't help but feel happy to be beside Orihime she was about to gulped Orihime more when Ishida pulled her away.

"Look it's okay Chizuru, anyway you guys… can we visit your vacation house later? – we could like play games here or something…"

The group stayed quiet for a while without even thinking - all of them said yes immediately.

"Great so I'll tell Tatsuki and them and… I'll see you guys later!"

Ishida and Chizuru left.

"Well… that's a rap… I'm going to finish my meal now."

Grimmjow walk quietly back to the dining area followed by Renji, Orihime and Ulquiorra.

"Aren't you coming?"

Rukia's back was facing Ichigo. She just lost her appetite.

"No… I'm sorry I'll be getting some fresh air for a while…"

Rukia quietly left the house. Ichigo could not leave his sight of the door.

He was deep in thought until Orihime called out to him.

"Kurosaki-kun! Are you going to eat with us, oh… where is Rukia?"

Ichigo shook his head as he showed a warm smile to Orihime.

"She just went out for a walk and Inoue; yes I'm going to eat with you guys."

Orihime smiled. As Ichigo was about to walk pass her she grabbed his arm.

"And Kurosaki-kun… thank you…" Orihime couldn't help herself form a blush.

Ichigo was surprise for a while but ended up chuckling as he released her hand.

"You're welcome Inoue… Now shall we eat?"

Orihime nodded her head as she followed Ichigo straight to the dining hall.

As Ichigo and Orihime walk pass by vacant rooms, they were too occupied in talking to actually notice a shadow hiding from them.

"Inoue... Ichigo?"

Ulquiorra could feel his whole body go numb.

* * *

"Damn that Ichigo… why does he have to act so high and mighty towards Orihime a while ago…"

Rukia was walking while kicking sands. She could feel tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Does he actually like her? GRRR…Stupid Ichigo… Stupid Strawberry…" Rukia was about to cry when she felt a familiar presence behind her.

"Hey… why are you crying babe?"

"How dare you address me as…"

Rukia couldn't believe what she just saw.

Her mouth was shut but her thoughts kept running around her head, "No way… could it be?"

"Woho… slow down babe… I just wanted to start a conversation, how can a cute girl like you be alone in such a beautiful day?"

Rukia still couldn't move the sight of the person in front of her just paralyzed her every muscle.

"Hello… are you deaf gorgeous?

Rukia shook her head as she eyed the man.

"Look mister, I'm feeling pretty down so I want to be alone, will you excuse me I…"

Before Rukia could even leave the man grab her hand.

"Look I don't want to start a fight; I just want a cute girl like you to feel okay so why don't I start the conversation."

The man smiled as he showed a hand shake towards Rukia.

"My name is Aaroniero Arruruerie, since my first name is too long, you can call me Aaron."

Rukia stared at his hand for a moment the feeling of whether or not she should shake his hand just drove her crazy.

"I'm… uhhh… Rukia Kuchiki…" "Oh so your part of the great Kuchiki clan, Well it's a big pleasure to meet you my dear."

Aaron Slowly lifted Rukia's hand as he pecked it. A grin was shown at his face as Rukia looked at him.

"His face just looks exactly like…" before Rukia could think of anything her name was heard from afar.

"RUKIA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU MIDGET!"

Aaron sighed as he bid farewell to Rukia, "And remember dear… if you have any problems just come to me and I'll comfort you."

Rukia just kept starring at him as he faded away. Rukia was still quiet until she felt strong hands on her shoulder.

"God Rukia you scared the hell out of me… I thought something happened to you I…"

"Let go off me…"

Rukia pushed Ichigo's hand away as she walked pass him.

"What's wrong with you?" Ichigo just couldn't help but feel weird… did he do anything to Rukia?

"JUST LEAVE OKAY?"

Ichigo was surprise, he could see tears? Why?

"Rukia, what…"

Before Ichigo could even comfort her Rukia ran far away from him. She just kept running and running until she bumped someone.

"GET AWAY FROM ME ICHIGO I…"

"Take it easy Rukia…"

Rukia's wet eyes looked straight at Ulquiorra's. "What happen to you?"

"I… I…" Rukia couldn't help herself as she hugged Ulquiorra tightly. She felt very depress all because of a strawberry…

"Rukia wait up I…" Ichigo's heart sank as he saw the scene… Rukia hugging Ulquiorra like that… Ichigo just kept starring, it pained him to see such a thing yet, he couldn't keep his eyes off.

"I'll be leaving now…" Ichigo's head was down as he walk pass the "Couple".

Ichigo walked straight into the house trying to avoid the sight.

"Kurosaki-kun, have you found Rukia?"

Ichigo didn't even bother looking at Orihime - he just nodded and went straight up his room.

"I wonder what's making him feel so down maybe…"

Before Orihime could finish the sentence what she saw made her heart in pain.

"Sosuke-kun…" Orihime could feel hot tears streaming down.

"I thought my vacation here would be fun…"

Orihime silently walk straight into her room. Everything was going into turmoil.

* * *

**So what ya guys think :D - RR please!**

BTW: HATE ICHIHIME!


End file.
